


来自农村的李

by Moomoon_Sixpence



Category: ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27978843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moomoon_Sixpence/pseuds/Moomoon_Sixpence
Summary: ONEUS&ONEWE1:金大助2:李淑芳3:金建国4:李大嘴5:吕大雄6:孙二柱陈生：陈勇子00:朱玲子贤求：小姜头东明：孙大明cya：李旭子fear.橘橘💌，A红｛密切哒密切嗦，这些人➡️指才气，(⃔ *`꒳´ * )⃕↝单拎夸夸小天才橘橘｝
Relationships: Jin Yonghoon/Lee Keonhee, Ju Harin & Son Dongmyeong, Kang Hyungu | Kanghyun/Lee Giwook | Cya, Kim Geonhak | Leedo & Lee Seoho, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Kudos: 2





	来自农村的李

**Author's Note:**

> ONEUS&ONEWE  
> 1:金大助  
> 2:李淑芳  
> 3:金建国  
> 4:李大嘴  
> 5:吕大雄  
> 6:孙二柱  
> 陈生：陈勇子  
> 00:朱玲子  
> 贤求：小姜头  
> 东明：孙大明  
> cya：李旭子
> 
> fear.橘橘💌，A红｛密切哒密切嗦，这些人➡️指才气，(⃔ *`꒳´ * )⃕↝单拎夸夸小天才橘橘｝

起因是万圣节🎃复习Heartbeat

戏精土木们说好子像哈尔滨路边卖烤串的臭屁老爷们(夸一夸送一箱啤酒的辣种)根据取向互接了乡土？5124爱情故事₍₍ ◝(・ω・)◟ ⁾⁾

高亮预警⚠️注意看Tag食用

这篇的BGM也就—酒醉的蝴蝶吧

pepe头疼.jpg

#英熊 #豆澔 #勇熙 #姜寄 #零叮

————————————————————

哈尔滨有一家大排档，烧烤小哥一身漂亮的肌肉，看起来凶凶的不爱说话，老板娘总是笑眯眯的，多夸夸会送你啤酒或者自制的pepe雪糕。

“消费满245还送一瓶啤酒呀！

买啤酒找哈尔滨李淑芳

开会员送pepe奶糕～”

老板娘经常抓着大话筒唱歌，声音倒是不赖，就是有事没事还要朝着默默烤串的小哥吼一句“ Can you feel my 哈尔滨”。

仗着自己成绩好吗？

小哥不理她。

老板娘得意的很。

拜托，谁还没学过点英文。

“ Can you feel my 哈尔滨？”又来了。

哈尔滨…哈尔滨……

can can can！

你的哈尔滨…吵的要死。

老板娘突然靠过去在他耳边问的时候，小哥扑通通的心在暗骂。

老板娘偶尔高兴了会给你讲恋爱故事。

她说，“你别看他现在这个德行，追我的时候时候天天can you feel my 哈尔滨又唱又跳的。”

现在呢？

现在晚上收摊以后，小哥走到收拾完东西的老板娘身边，“it's alright 屋里jibeurogaja”

金大助开着拖拉机到烤串店，漂亮的雄仔闻声出来。

/你问老板娘为什么摆烧烤摊啊？老板娘一边开着啤酒一边跟你说 儿子要学跳舞，得供啊/

老板娘心里暗叨：那混小子又来了…

“吕大雄，你给我好好待屋里。”

雄仔是春花艺高的万年第一，辣妹的人气一直很高，经常来烤串店勾搭的混混不少。

李淑芳一开始很头疼，后面发现金大助搬到村里，自家高冷傲娇的孩子就一头栽进去了。

老板娘跑到烤肉小哥旁边叽歪，“要我说我们大雄还是得和村东头那边那俩双胞胎玩，叫什么大明二柱子的，不成就大助那个朋友叫什么李大嘴的，文文静静的多好。”

李淑芬本来不乐意，可自己那个儿子，就表面嘴硬，结果人家大助子来一约就出去，还送了个小老虎给人家。

淑建夫妇俩收摊儿…

“不检点” 李淑芬一边刷碗一边跟建国抱怨

“这私相授受的，以后怎么嫁，那个小子一看就不正经”

“你们姓金的，没一个好东西。”李淑芳手上勤快，嘴也叭叭没停。

金建国在炕上，听了这话，下炕从背后抱住李淑芳，掐掐弹性十足的翘臀。

“我这不把你娶回来养白白胖胖了，这张嘴还这么倔嚒？”

“卧槽，手拿开！”浑身不自在的淑芳屁股拱走烦人的大手。

金建国视线落在围裙系带下白皙的后颈，清晰的牙印迟迟未消。

“你只穿围裙也不错～”

李淑芳鸡皮疙瘩抖了一身，“我还在说咱家好大儿的教育问题……喂喂！别解我上衣…姓金的！”

金建国不听这些，他老婆嘴硬又不是一天两天。

本来只想逗逗人，此刻搂着脸通红的淑芳索性一脚踢关了厨房的门。

“姓金的咋的了？是俺这个坏东西满足不了你了？”

李淑芳还戴着手套，怕泡沫沾上刚辛辛苦苦搓干净的衣服，只能任由着建国解扣子。

“老头子你轻点，别扯坏了我新做的花棉袄！”

淑建夫妇进行每日一do的时候，另一边的金大助带大雄兜风开拖拉机。

“雄宝，看田的那边，都是我家的，还有好几个鱼塘。”

“我走过很多土路，种过很多田，在很多地方搬过砖，但我最爱的，还是你这样事儿的花姑娘。”

大助踩着拖拉机的节拍说情话，挺潮一小伙。

“狗助葛阁，人家打个盹盹啦～”

大助心想:拖拉机上都能睡，不愧我大老婆。

雄靠在大助肩上，头晃得宛如开了振动仍睡得踏实。

在田边插秧的大嘴瞧见了，脸色变成痛苦面具。

“酸臭不酸臭啊，大白天的。”

其实心想的是‘大雄坐威风拖拉机竟然不带我。‘

裤兜掏出大哥大（几个人集资买的，轮流用）：“喂，二柱子，你都不知道我看见了啥……啥？

村东头今天晚上放电影？你等我，我捉只鸡上你家吃饭去。”

第二天大嘴带着几根自家刚掰下来的玉米去找吕大雄，“你跟大助哥说说，拖拉机也借我坐坐呗。”

吕大雄骄傲的很，“大助哥说，他，只能让我坐。”

李大嘴OS：你个愣瓜脑的，他说的是那意思吗？！

大嘴虽然心里这么想的，但是还是把玉米往大雄胳肢窝里塞。

“大雄你看，我俩从小一个班的，咱俩又都大字辈（）你通融一下行吗？”

吕大雄脑瓜子转了转，收了。

“嘣”的一声，大雄脑门被人弹了一下。

“勇子哥？”

隔壁村陈勇子也是个混混，不晓得今天怎么来了。

大雄：早知道就该让大助哥和他绝交……天天拿着个矿泉水瓶子嗷嗷喊，要不是妈让他来摊上唱歌，他早饿死。

“大雄，你就给哥几个坐坐呗～你家助子怎么说也是我老弟。”

一个个趁着拖拉机主人去拆迁办了不巴结，都来找人家老婆。

“这么的吧，过两天村里那个大舞台，我给你伴唱。咋样～？”说着还搭了搭大雄的肩。

“谁稀罕你伴唱？”大雄作口区状。

“我再让旭子给你拉普，拉的老得劲儿～”

大雄撇撇嘴，眼见白眼就要翻了。

“不稀罕？”，勇子接上嘴，“这么的吧，我这边还有弹棉花的。估摸吉他也不是难事儿～”

吕大雄：？

“他天天弹！他家种棉花的！你放心！

我还有个屠夫小弟，剁肉敲板老好了给你带上！”

大雄被唬住了，这哥认真呢？长臂猿勇子顺手勾到了钥匙，“哥给你整上了，大嘴，上车！”

一把子跳上拖拉机，载走李大嘴。

大雄：“西八。”

大雄被扔在路上，灰头土脸。

“不要在意哈，哥家靠河，舀水回来给你洗脸蛋子！等着啊大雄！”

拖拉机一骑绝尘十米外，大雄跑快点就赶上了。

另一边的金大助在绕着他的烈焰拖拉机欣赏，‘针不戳！改装得针不戳！讨媳妇稳了。‘

乌漆麻黑的大晚上，大雄被拐出来。大助墩墩墩载着雄仔到山上。

“蚊子！这贱玩意儿。”大雄一掌糊在大助脸上，抽得啪啪响。

大助被打愣了揉揉脸，媳妇真贴心，还帮忙打蚊子。

趁着他不注意，往田里扔了个打火机。

嚯地大火烧起来，显赫的五个大字—— **大雄 我aì nì** 怕爱你两字大雄认不出，金大助用心地烧了个拼音。

金大助突然从后背拿出一束大玫瑰，五颜六色的玫瑰洋气十足，中间一颗大钻戒。

拿花大助单膝跪地，“大雄 嫁给俺吧！”

“吕，你姓吕，是我最爱你。”

“金，你姓金，遇上你是我三生有幸。

大助，俺以后就是你的人了。”

田里大火烤着告示牌🪧反光：山上一把火，局里你和我。

李淑芳跟金建国正颠 鸾 倒 凤、昏天黑地。

突然炕上窗户隐隐火光，着火了！

建国赶紧给淑芳披上棉袄，他媳妇急得直跺脚忘穿衣服。

“儿子呢”

“儿子呢”

“我大儿呢！”

“老婆别急，俺们出去看看。”沉稳的建国牵媳妇小心跨过木门槛。

山路有被拖拉机碾过的痕迹，一看就是大助“老死赖肆”改装轮胎碾的。

“哎呀妈呀！

金大助个混小子，非要把我儿造到牢里去不可嘛！”

从下午飙到晚上的勇子大嘴开着拖拉机运水冲上山，差点溅到路边的建国淑芳。

“好小子 靠谱！”淑芳边赞边往山上赶，建国在后边拖着袍子跟着跑。

勇子带了瓢准备泼，大嘴信心满满地阻拦道，“用不着，我李大嘴喷就够了！”

勇子：？

金大助看着慌乱的亲朋好友，憨笑解释，“大伙们我烧肥呢，明年好种田。”

建国赞同地点头，“嗯，有道理。”

“可这山头都被你烧光了，芒果树给你烧肥？”勇子在一边惊愕地踢石子。

“俺家的棉花田着火了！”愤怒到气短颤抖的声音，老姜头来了。

小姜头在安慰他爹，“还好现在不是种田的季节”，后面屁颠屁颠跟着个小旭子。

李淑芳敲建国脑阔，“你们姓金的是不是有mao病？”

“俺跟他不是一家人！俺以后姓李行吧！

天天说咱们姓金的不好，

这就是你给孩子取名叫吕大雄的原因吗？！”

建国一急，说话跟子弹似的突突突从小鸡嘴蹦出来。

“吕！”，鸡仔气到狂咳，“你解释下，是不是你初恋姓吕！”

在拖拉机上巴适呆着的大雄：？从头到尾都摸不清的娃子。

李淑芳松鼠瞪眼，急！但是不知咋解释👀

“要你管！你…哼！”

建国调戏淑芳成功，老婆难得吃瘪，于是更起劲了。

“你说啊！”

大雄掺和进来，“妈，爸爸不是我亲爸嘛？”

“去！老娘还不想当你妈呢。”

“哇！”，吕孩子大哭。

金大助赶忙过来瞧瞧，咋媳妇还哭了呢。对淑芳讪讪地劝道，“妈…不是…爸，别老是凶大雄吧。”

建国&淑芳&大雄：干你屁事！

大助：老婆也凶凶 嘤.jpg

救火、吵架、围观的人群各自闹腾。

塞满玫瑰的拖拉机惹上火苗，旭子被小姜头环在怀里，“这些人莫呀？火还挺好看的…烧在玫瑰上。”

小姜头独自文艺，旭子骄傲地点点头。

金大助·真·烈焰拖拉机

老姜头：干啥玩意呢！老子地都被烧了还搁这处对象？

金大助：老子的玫瑰！然而被众人无视。

大嘴喷得口干舌燥，转眼发现另一边又烧起来。

东东s从山下赶来烤玉米🌽，大明扯过二柱，“别往那边靠，都是口水。”

2秒过去一个火浪，二柱盯着焦黑的玉米，“噢妈啊，糊了！”

玲子推着烤肉车靠近，顶尖绚烂的烤肉技巧，配合着诡妙的节奏，敲着木板切肉。烤好的金灿灿肉片外焦里嫩，开始吆喝。

“烤肉！

香脆的烤肉！

一斤三十哈！”

东东s：针不戳，玲子哥烤得真香。

玲子: 那个…明…明明，你喜欢我天天烤给你吃。

大明吃着吃着突然顿了一下，脸红炸了。

二柱子：喜欢吃😁。

孙大明：关你屁事！

二柱子：哦买噶～猛地一推他哥。

“妈呀，着火了！孙二柱你是不是找死！”

大明甩着袖子扑火，玲子大刀一挥别袖子砍断了。

大明害羞又感激地抛个眼神，玲子收刀一笑。

旭子脸蛋被大火烘得红彤彤，踮脚贴在小姜头软糯脸颊蹭蹭。“小姜哥凉凉的好舒胡～”

小姜头：别的地方快要着火了你知道吗，小傻子～

老姜头：喂喂喂，有人关心下我家的田被口水酸化种不出棉花嘛。

大雄闹累了，困困的宝宝扯扯大助，“爸妈吵完没，想要葛阁带我下山睡觉觉。”

“好，我们马上回去～”大助喜滋滋要走，被勇子硬生生拦住。

“你恋爱重要还是咱村子重要，pabo啊！”

“我家大雄睡觉最重要。”

全村都在谈恋爱，只有大嘴在兢兢业业救火。

大嘴感受到了异于平常的酸臭味，口区了通大的。抢过勇子哥水管接在嘴上，一举扑灭大火。

淑芳建国扭打在一起，中途喊了声浑厚的“卧槽！”又揪着衣领继续撕。

大雄从大助怀里探出头望望，嗯…没啥动静继续睡，虽然爸妈的吵架声冲天。

二柱子：啊…玲子哥下山继续烤吧✨

大明：内个…如果夜里想次，你也会给烤吗？

玲子激动磨磨双刀，“烤！给你烤这座山这么大的猪！”

playing bgm：淑芳建国吵架声

“刚结婚那会儿你使老大劲儿了！老娘说啥了！”

“我咋的了我！”

“你说就让我疼那一次！以后对我好！”

“我对你不好吗李淑芳！”

“那你现在问我初恋是怎么回事！”

“撒娇不行吗不行吗不行吗！

那你让孩子姓吕怎么回事！”

淑芳一句一句气沉丹田地吼着解释，“我让那个登记的写李大雄，那老头听力不好！”

“改名！金大雄！”

“李大雄！”

“金大雄！”

“李大雄！”

（捶）

金大助：改不改的，嫁给我随我姓不就得了…

李＆金：想得美！我们家大雄才不给你！

金大助: 刚刚…求婚不是成功了吗？

李＆金：屁，臭小孩口头答应算啥！（夫妇异口同声）

“我们大儿惹火的很，你不会救火。”淑芳嘴碎碎念。

吕大雄: 爸妈…可我怀孕了。

“嗯……？！”建淑震惊。

“你这个小屁孩！怎么怀孕了！

金大助我neng死你！

把咱家宝贝搞怀孕哦你！”

大嘴：“勇子带我走！我不要掺进吕屁雄的破事。”

勇子拍拍身边的座位：上！哥带你飞！

（把拖拉机又开走了）

大嘴上了车，听着拖拉机的嗒嗒嗒咚咚咚的发动声冷静下来。盯着勇子哥的侧脸，‘莫呀，人模🐶样还挺顺眼的’

勇子故作姿态：那可不，我怎么也是村草～（吹声口哨）

大嘴突然凑过去轻轻啄了陈勇一下。

“村草和村草，联姻没毛病吧”

陈勇羞赧地别过头不敢看大嘴，口哨吹的小曲儿也漏风了。

东东s坐在烤肉车上，玲子推着他们下山。

玲子看着小明的后脑勺都觉得可爱，坐的端正的小孩突然转过身来，探头啵地怼在玲子唇角。“啊，都怪你晃的！”柱子差点被甩下车，玲子双臂颤成筛糠。

小姜头背着旭子和残念的老姜头一起走回家了，旭子耳边别着朵幸存的玫瑰，蹭蹭小姜哥的肩膀。

玫瑰花焚后的残香缭绕，帅气潇洒的大助单手开着拖拉机嘟嘟嘟哒哒哒搂着媳妇下山了。

李淑芳脚后跟被蚊子咬了痒得受不了，才发现周围安静下来就剩他俩。

“好痒……”李淑芳挠挠。跑出来太急了，身上只有金建国给披的棉袄没穿长裤。想想刚刚和金建国的种种，不由开始赌气。

痒……

指甲也剪短了走着疼，李淑芳揪过路边枯草戳脚脖，反而更痒了。

“……讨厌！”不知道骂小虫子还是骂旁边那根木头。

“喂你干嘛呢？”

金建国也不看他，“要你管。”，低头在地上好像写字一样划划。

李淑芳继续挠挠，突然手里的草被人抽走扔了，“别玩，这草割手。”

细心如建国察觉到了，虽然只是淑芳脚上的小包。“我带了清凉油，给你擦擦。”不由分说地抓着淑芳小腿熟练地涂，搔痒从脚后跟酥麻到心头上。

“你刚搁那比划啥呢？”李淑芳好似无意往金建国那边靠靠，一肚子气跟清凉油一起蒸发了。

“就…没什么”，金建国熟练地给李淑芳揉揉脚。

“这玩意，你还跟我唠唠唠。”

李淑芳硬往建国那边瞅，一不小心歪倒，连着金建国都被压在了地上。

沙子上被划出个小凶许🐿️，‘这…这是……？刚刚生气的自己？嘟嘟的嘴，气鼓鼓的腮帮子。’

想不到自己在建国眼里还蛮可爱，“老头子，你还算有点东西。”

李淑芳裹了裹大棉袄，‘这玩意，得找旭子借那什么照相机照下来。’

金建国也有点小委屈，好大儿不跟他姓也没啥，老婆子示个弱就好了……真是让人又爱又恨。

明知道老婆也是刀子嘴豆腐心，可是大男人有时候也想撒个娇，这个老婆就是不给他机会。

建国一把将李淑芳拉倒，李淑芳娇娇柔柔就扑在金建国胸膛。

“那老婆喜不喜欢俺？”

“屁狗，我不喜欢你～”

“不稀罕俺还给俺生娃。”

“被迫的。”

金建国对着李淑芳屁股就是一巴掌，“再说一遍？！”

“干嘛啊你个老色鬼！”

“俺是老色鬼你是俺媳妇儿～”

“离！”

“俺们村没有居委会你忘了。”

“忘屁，结婚那时候跑老远登记了？”

“你现在和那时候一模一样，不不，更好看了( ´▽｀)”

李淑芳羞红了脸，拍着金建国串烤串练出的胸肌。

“说什么狗话呢～”

“和俺回家好不好？”

“不好。”

“二十年前你可不是这么说的！”

李淑芳挣脱站起身，扭过头不理他，拍拍花棉袄朝金建国伸手，“滚起来！”

金建国抓着手站起来差点把李淑芳拽倒，拍拍屁股上的土，熟练地搂着媳妇儿的腰。

“你咋那么重”

“俺这叫健硕”

“随便你”

“老婆慢点！”

“俺画的好看么”

“不好看”

“可俺画的是你”

“……”

“儿子那个画画水平就遗传的你”

“你是不是给俺点奖励”

“？”

“俺基因好”

“？”

走着走着瞄见自家屋里暗暗的蜡烛光，李淑芳打了个喷嚏，“好冷”，加快了脚步往家赶。冷不丁被金建国拦腰公主抱抱了起来。

“搞什么啊还学人家电视剧。”李淑芳嘴上嫌弃却听得出来笑意。

“俺抱自己老婆不行啊”

“不给你抱，你今天睡猪圈，我和佩佩睡”

“那癞蛤蟆给俺扔猪圈了，俺就想和自己老婆睡觉”

“混蛋！”

“好，俺是混蛋～”

“（哼唧）”

“那你给混蛋什么奖励？”

“混蛋要什么奖励还奖励”

“混蛋还没和混蛋媳妇儿亲热完”

“你这个嘴一张*话就来了”

“五次”

“你疯了”

“怎么了嘛”

“我今天累了，两次”

“四次”

“再说不给了”

“（委屈）”

“行行行，今天给你后面”

“！老婆！”

“快点！三秒之后我就后悔”

（翻 云 覆 雨）

插播李大嘴年末获选感动xx乡村人物代表，受奖发言现场。

大家围坐在台下看颁奖。

“最美救火人，组织先进代表——李大嘴同志！大家鼓掌祝贺。

您有什么想说的吗？”

李大嘴起身，毫不怯场地接过麦克风。

“愿世间再无小情侣。”

主持人：？

“新的一年，祝大家有好的西八。”

主持人：？

大嘴：始发。（韩语始发和西八音似，参见辣味）

主持人:好的，感谢我们大嘴同志的美好祝福！

哦吼吼！村里的大家伙高兴地鼓掌。

大嘴:不客气。祝大家新的一年，新的西八！

观众:好！西八！西八！

欢腾喜庆的西八之声飘遍乡村。

끝!


End file.
